


MCXXIII

by WayfaringPangolin



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, I Can Feel the Major Character Death in this Chili's Tonight, My Personal Addition to the Chronicon that Nobody Asked For, The Chronicon, The Perfect Paradox, the young wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfaringPangolin/pseuds/WayfaringPangolin
Summary: In which the Shadow of Earth battles a mighty foe, and vanquishes them in the name of the beloved Emperor Calus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	MCXXIII

**Author's Note:**

> MCXXIII, forthcoming.
> 
> Thus did the Shadow of Earth slay Saint-14, the greatest titan who ever lived.

Now after the Shadow of Earth had slain the Vanguard of Earth, they received a message from Saint-14, saying: “We must meet. Come to the grave that we share.” Reading this, the Shadow of Earth knew at once that the titan awaited in Old Russia, and thus flew to the Cosmodrome without delay.

  
When the Shadow of Earth landed, they saw the titan awaiting them at a distance, with his back turned to them. And the Shadow of Earth, being quick and agile as lightning, saw an opportunity to kill Saint-14, but deigned not to take it; for the Emperor’s Shadow was an honorable and generous soul, killing only when the Emperor deemed it necessary.

  
The Shadow of Earth approached Saint-14; and, seeing that he was surrounded by birds native to the Last City of Earth, thought it polite to remain at a distance from him. Hand on their weapon, the Shadow called out to the titan, inviting him to speak.  
The titan turned to the Shadow of Earth with heavy steps, and said nothing. The Shadow of Earth was silent as well, and for some time the two remained this way. 

  
After a time, Saint-14 broke the silence, and said to the Shadow of Earth: “You know what I must do.”

  
And the Shadow of Earth said: “I know.”

  
Stepping forward, with void crackling between his fists, Saint-14 continued: “Before we fight, I must know why.”  
And the Shadow of Earth, who was to partake of the second-greatest pleasure of death, answered him: “All will fall away at the End of All Things, and our Emperor has foreseen it. He endeavors to bring pleasure to all –” But the Shadow of Earth was not able to finish, for at that moment, Saint-14 struck the Shadow with a blow of such force that the Shadow of Earth was killed instantly and that a crater was made where their body landed. 

  
And when the Emperor’s Shadow recovered from death, Saint-14 taunted them loudly, asking: “Did your Emperor foresee that?” Upon hearing this, the Shadow of Earth was enraged, for though they could withstand a slight to themselves, a slight against the Emperor was unforgivable. This being so, they attacked the titan with the ferocity of a maddened Gladiator; and Saint-14 met them blow for blow with the might of his dormant god. Their battle lasted for three days; much of the Cosmodrome of Old Russia was destroyed during it, and any Eliksni or Hive that remained there were annihilated as a result. 

  
At the end of three days, the Shadow of Earth gained the upper hand over Saint-14, and, wresting his weapon from him, fired upon him until the weapon could fire no more. And Saint-14, with his dying breath, said to the Shadow of Earth: “You are not like this. The Light casts no Shadow.”

  
The Shadow of Earth spoke to him: “Then I am not of the Light.” Then they destroyed the companion-soul of Saint-14 with the weapon they had taken from him, which was called the Perfect Paradox; and the mighty Saint-14 was thus vanquished.

  
And as the Shadow of Earth strode back through the wreckage and destroyed transportation-units of the Cosmodrome, the companion-soul of the Shadow wept silently, for one of the transportation-units destroyed was the place where it had first found the Shadow of Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first work!! Hope you enjoyed this little ball of angst as much as I did! Also, as a side note, I lowkey ship Saint and the Young Wolf, so this was even sadder for me! Cheers!


End file.
